


Miss You

by victoriousscarf



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russia shows up one day in modern times, to talk to Prussia, and Prussia is a little freaked out by this occurrence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss You

“No, you don’t get to do this!” Prussia cried, throwing his arms out wide. “I mean, you what? You only tried to destroy my culture and my country! Do you have any idea how much we suffered under you? Why the fuck do you think I’d want to have anything to do with you now?”

“I miss you.”

Prussia recoiled from Russia. “Excuse me?”

“I miss you,” Russia repeated, his strange smile still playing around his lips but faded.

“You…” Prussia couldn’t seem to come up with anything to that. “Are you serious?”

“Da!”

“Well why the fuck would you do that?” Prussia mumbled, looking at the floor and not at the taller nation.

“Because I love you.”

Prussia’s head snapped up to see Russia looking completely serious and even… sad.

“Did you ever miss me?” Russia asked, inclining his head to one side.

“No,” Prussia said quietly. “You never really gave me a reason to.”

They stood facing each other for several minutes, the breeze blowing Russia’s scarf.

“First of all,” Prussia started. “Do you really expect me to believe you? But even beyond that, if I did believe you when you said that, do you think that just telling me you loved me would make up for anything? That it would change anything?”

“I don’t know,” Russia said, his voice strangely quiet.

Prussia rubbed a hand over his face. “I,” he said. “I don’t know either.”

Another awkward silence fell between them as Prussia shifted from foot to foot, Russia looking almost hopeful. “Look, I guess, if you think you love me, if you do love me, you are going to have a find a much better way of showing it.”

“Da, I know this!” Russia said, suddenly excited. He thrust a sunflower at Prussia. “You’re supposed to bring gifts like flowers and chocolates, da?”

Prussia blinked in the face of the sunflower. “Well,” he said finally, “That might be a start.”

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posted old work from 12/12/2009


End file.
